Melanie Prewitt
"Does this suit make my boobs look big?" '' —Melanie Prewitt Melanie Prewitt (born December 13, 1992) is the daughter of Jennifer Prewitt and Aleksandr Petrov, and paternal half-sister of Stefan and Nicholas Petrov. Melanie is the vigilante known as '''Archeress' (previously known as The Archer) and the CEO of Petrov Industries. She is also the leader of Team Vigilante. Biography Early Life Melanie was born in Moscow on December 13th, 1992 to Jennifer Prewitt and Aleksandr Petrov. She was the result of a brief affair between Jennifer and Aleksandr. Aleksandr, who had been in Russia on business, had a one night stand with Jennifer, who had been stationed in Moscow with her partner, Charles Roth, to infiltrate the Bratva. Jennifer was an Agent for a secret government group called P.A.T.R.I.O.T. Aleksandr returned to America within a week and Jennifer never bothered to tell either Aleksandr or Melanie the truth. When Charles and Jennifer finally got the job done they decided to stay in Moscow until after the child was born, since Jennifer was already five months in by then. Jennifer decided to stay a little longer after Melanie was born and she, along with Charles, raised Melanie in Moscow for three more years, using the excuse that they would be helping the spy they got into the Bratva. At a young age Melanie became fluent in both Russian and English, the former being her first language. Until her early teens the three of them moved around from country to country doing odd missions for P.A.T.R.I.O.T. here and there. When Melanie turned fourteen and was going to start high school, Jennifer decided to settle down in Prime City because of the P.A.T.R.I.O.T base of operations was there and because there was a private school for Melanie to go to. At Washington High Melanie quickly became popular due to her interesting stories from living in different countries. She was also very athletic and joined the track team for the rest of high school. Early Life Sometime after Melanie started high school she met her neighbors, Scott and David Caldwell, a pair of brothers. They moved there from Delta City for a fresh start since their parents had been imprisoned. She quickly became friends with the youngest brother, who exactly her age and in a few of her classes. During this time Jennifer and Charles would frequently come home injured. Melanie still didn't know about where they worked, only that they worked for the government. They would be gone at random, ranging from a few hours in the middle of the night to weeks. Melanie was fine with it because she spent a lot of time next door with David and both Charles and Jennifer made sure to call Melanie every single day no matter what. P.A.T.R.I.O.T. One day while Jennifer and Charles had been out for an entire week Melanie received a phone call in the middle of the night from Charles. There was lots of gunshots and screaming in the background and all he told her was to hide at the Caldwell's place until they came back. Scott took her in immediately without question and Melanie pretended she was just having a sleep over at David's place. A week later Charles returned with a heavily injured Jennifer. Melanie demanded to know what had happened but Charles remained silent. He said one thing for the entire two days Jennifer was unconscious, that he couldn't tell her. When Jennifer woke up she told Melanie she'd have to wait until she was older to find out. A month after that happened Jennifer and Charles went out again late at night, but this time Melanie followed them on her skateboard. She followed them all the way to P.A.T.R.I.O.T. Headquarters, which was disguised as a research lab. She couldn't get in but she did overhear another pair of agents discussing how Agents Roth and Prewitt knew who was in charge of S.C.A.R. Melanie returned home afterwards and pretended like she didn't see anything. The next time the two returned home with bullet wounds Melanie demanded to know what "S.C.A.R." was and what the other people meant when they talked about Agent Roth and Prewitt. Jennifer then began to explain how they worked for a secret government agency called P.A.T.R.I.O.T. and they were operative agents who went on missions when needed. Charles elaborated, showing her their badges and how the HQ was secretly a lab but underground was an entire facility. Melanie was overjoyed at the fact that they confided in her but saddened that she had to keep it hidden from David. Jennifer promised that she would take Melanie to visit the agency someday, so long as she pretends Charles is her father. Melanie, already having seen Charles as the closest thing to a father, accepted. Abilities * Master archer: Melanie is an extremely skilled archer. She has mastered the usage of a recurve bow, compound bow, long bow, and crossbows. She has proved to be very precise and accurate and there were even rumors that she never misses. * Master marksman: Melanie has shown the same skill she has with archery along with many other weapons and firearms. * Master Martial Artist: Melanie is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms during her time at PATRIOT. She can easily use her skills to take down multiple enemies all at once. * High-level intellect: Melanie has proven her intelligence multiple times while searching for clues on possible PATRIOT targets. She is a very fast learner, as shown with how she can quickly pick up languages. She's used her intelligence in being an amazing businesswoman. * Multilingualism: Melanie is fluent in multiple languages, Russian, English, French, Italian, and German. Due to living in countries where the language is spoken Melanie was able to learn how to speak without an accent. * Rapid self-healing: Melanie has been known to have a faster healing rate than most humans. Trivia * Melanie asked Scott to teach her archery simply because she was a Sagittarius. * She still has awards for track on display in Petrov Manor. Category:Vigilante Category:Member of Team Vigilante